


Bundle of Love

by ChloboShoka



Category: Downfall (Video Games), The Cat Lady (Video Game)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Dialogue-Only, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 07:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloboShoka/pseuds/ChloboShoka
Summary: Joe never thought this day would come.





	Bundle of Love

**Author's Note:**

> In one of the writing magazines I subscribe to, they had the challenge to write a story using only dialogue. I decided to give it a try using Joe and Ivy Davis from Downfall.

"Congratulations Mr and Mrs Davis, it's a baby boy." 

"So this is the little shit that's made me fat." 

"Please excuse my wife, she's very tired." 

"Yes, Mr Davis, it's been a long day for both of you. Would you like to hold it."

"Yes." 

"Is it possible for us to have some time alone. Just me and my wife."

"Of course Mr Davis." 

"Isn't he cute, Ives."

"He's inherited my ugly nose and belly."

"Our boy is blessed with good looks."

"Joe...are you happy?"

"Honey, I've never been happier."

"Are you sure? I remember you saying you didn't want children." 

"We can give it a go. We'll get through this together. You're beautiful and he's beautiful. We're going to be the most wonderful family in the world."

"How can you say that after everything we've done?"

"The worst is over." 

"...So what are we going to call him?" 

"How about Lucifer?"

"That's what we called our cat. Let's go with something different." 

"I don't know. How about Fluffy?" 

"He's not a cat. He's a human baby!" 

"I was only teasing. Since we're going to treat our boy like a king how about we name him after a king."

"Do you know any kings?"

"Henry? William? Edward? George?"

"Henry Davis? William Davis? Edward Davis? George Davis? Hmm... none of those seem to fit."

"What about Richard?" 

"Richard Davis sounds nice I guess..."

"We can call him Ritchie for short." 

"Ritchie Davis sounds good." 

"Ritchie Davis it is then." 

"Joe. Hold my hand. I'm scared."

"Why are you scared?" 

"I'm scared of fucking up! Having a baby isn't going to hide the cracks in our relationship, Joe. I mean look at me, I'm a mess and it's going to take me ages to get my beautiful figure back." 

"I said it before Ives, and I'll say it again. I don't care if I end up saying it a million times. You don't need to be like those women in the magazines. You couldn't be any more beautiful even if you tried." 

"Do you mean that?" 

"Of course I do. We've been married for so long." 

"Thank you Joe..."


End file.
